fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 053
The Twin Dragons I Synopsis Raymond meets a friend for one last encounter. Summary Morning Meeting Cameron is shown sitting outside a door, reading and studying but visibly impatient. After some time, Clarissa steps out allowing Cameron to come in. There is a meeting, featuring the student council and select staff and especially Shy. It is revealed that after Shy came to Cameron about her discovery of being an Envoy, with her blessing, Cameron reported Shy to Lucy about her encounter with Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier with "Dewloren Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" as proof of the encounter. They surmise that Cameron has been the fuse for unlocking her potential while his ritual with the Sacred Beasts acted as the light. They also wish to push Shy so she can manifest any latent gifts without Cameron's presence. However, they do not have time to properly test Shy at Corinthia Islands. Finals are in two weeks and Shy needs to prepare for and take them like any other student. Their temporary solution is that Shy stay at the academy for a few weeks after finals to be properly tested and observed. Until then, they wish for Cameron to be her temporary guide on the matter of psychic duelists and spiritual envoys. They tell Shy that the reality of psychic duelists is not a secret or taboo at the academy but it isn't something many like to talk about out of the blue, and Shy thinks she can understand why. Maddox tells Cameron to answer Shy any questions she has and direct her to any of them who have questions she cannot answer. The meeting ends, and Cameron and Shy leave. Once they are gone, Maddox is concerned about Cameron being a "Channeler", a rare type of psychic duelist who has a spiritual connection to multiple archetypes and therefore psychic duelists. As Cameron grows, he'll be able to channel their power as well. While that itself isn't an issue, Lucy says if Cameron has a secret connection to Shy, he wonders whom else he has a latent connection to. Election Discussion Raymond lowers his gaze at Lucy's final comment but changes the subject to address the matter of student council president elections for next year. Clarissa is in visible jubilee over the discussion as she is expected to be the next president after serving a year as Raymond's General Affairs Manager. Raymond acknowledges the four campaigns that have been run by a few juniors for the last month and elections are scheduled for the end of the week. Since elections are determined by leadership, there will not be a duel to decide who will be president but an ordinary election. The bell rings, and Raymond notes he needs to get to class. Clarissa needs to rush out as her class is on the opposite side of the building. Before Raymond leaves, Maddox pauses the senior and tells Raymond that has already been declared valedictorian. Therefore, he needs to pick his opponent for the graduation duel. Maddox assumes he will pick Clarissa, the other half of their shared moniker "The Twin Dragon", or Elise, the salutatorian in a final rematch, but Raymond does need to present an name once finals are over. The Twin Dragons Later at night, Raymond meets with Clarissa in the main auditorium with his presidential permission. Clarissa makes it known that she knows she's here for a duel and sarcastically advises against such, since she wants to sleep and not stress before elections on Thursday. Clarissa more softly says she knows Raymond called her because he isn't going to pick her for the graduation duel, and she knows he's not going to pick Elise since they've dueled over thirty times over their four years at the academy. Raymond says he's going to pick Cameron for their duel. Raymond says he has to take on the kid who beat the Sacred Beasts. He's also wants a real conclusion to their previous duel. Clarissa asks if Cameron's sister is somehow a part of it. Raymond admits it is "a little". Clarissa admits slight bitterness over being passed over and acknowledges the impending school-wide disappointment once Raymond makes his announcement after finals. However, once Raymond graduates, she'll be a senior and the top duelist at the academy. She lightly brags that even the second place in her junior class is leagues behind her, but she also realizes that it's also why Raymond did not pick her. By virtue of her inevitable top spot, she herself will be in the graduation duel one day, picking her own opponent. Clarissa jokes she'll probably pick Cameron. Raymond jokingly insists that is a bad idea since Cameron will be the top student of his class in his senior year, picking his opponent anyway. Clarissa points out the circular reasoning, and Raymond lightly shrugs in casual admittance then asks if she's ready to duel. Clarissa replies that she is, and the twin dragons make their way to opposite sides of the platform to have their final duel against each other as Duel Academy students. The Duel Since Clarissa always prefers to attack first, Raymond goes first. He opens by Special Summoning "Dragunity Tribus" in Defense Position and setting a monster. He plays his usual strategy of filling his Graveyard with his Dragon Tuner monsters. Clarissa responds by summoning her signature monster, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and has it destroy "Tribus", suspecting Raymond's facedown is "Masked Dragon". Raymond plays his "Dragunity Leegionnaire" - "Dragunity Akyls" combo to destroy Clarissa's "Red-Eyes". Clarissa hinders the combination by playing her "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon", who revives "REBD" in Attack Position, followed by the trap "Recall" to stop "Akyls's" effect as well at the cost of allowing Raymond to draw a card. Raymond changes strategies and Flip Summons "Dragunity Darkspear". He intends to perform a Synchro Summon, but Clarissa activates her Continuous Trap: "Discord", which will prevent Raymond from Synchro Summoning for at least three turns. Raymond notes Clarissa has never played such a card in her duels, and she admits she added it for this special occasion. Now, the strength of Raymond's Deck is cut in half without the use of his Synchro Monsters. Raymond concedes that point but says he just needs to be creative. He activates “Transmodify” and sacrifices “Legionnaire” for its effect to Special Summon “Dragunity Sentatus” from his Deck in Attack Position. Raymond uses “Dragunity Senatus's” effect to discard “Dragunity Phalanx” and equip it with “Draunity Claymore” from his Deck. “Senatus” attacks and destroys “Retro Dragon”. Raymond reminds Clarissa he still has "Darkspear's" effect even if it cannot be used for a Synchro Summon. He uses his dragon's effect to sacrifice itself ans Special Summon "Tribus" from his Graveyard in Defense Position to use its Dragon-milling effect once more and even if slightly protect his Life Points. Clarissa knows that even with the power of Raymond's Deck cut if half, it is still twice as powerful as most any other Deck at the academy. She says she's increased the odds of her victory, but she hasn't guaranteed it. Therefore, Clarissa reveals she added another monster to her game. She first plays “Swing of Memories” to Special Summons a second “REBD” from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa shares that she now has 2 Level 7 monsters on her field. To Raymond's shock, Clarissa overlays her two Level 7 monsters to perform an Xyz Summon, and she summons her newest addition: “Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon” in Attack Position. Featured Card: Raymond Proctor vs. Clarissa Meyer Turn 1: Raymond Raymond activates “One for One”, discarding a monster, to Special Summons “Dragunity Tribus” (500/300) from his Deck in Defense Position. Upon Special Summon, “Tribus” allows Raymond to mill “Dragunity Akyls” from his Deck. He sets a monster. Turn 2: Clarissa Clarissa activates "Card of Adversity" to draw two cards since Raymond controls a Special Summoned monster and she does not control any monsters. She Normal Summons “Black Stone of Legend” (0/0) and uses its effect to sacrifice itself and Special Summon “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” (2400/2000) from her Deck in Attack Position. “REBD” attacks and destroys “Tribus”. Clarissa activates “Cards of the Red Stone”, discarding a second “REBD” from her hand to draw two cards. Clarissa then mills “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” from her Deck. She sets two cards. Turn 3: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Legionnaire” (1200/600) and uses its effect to equip itself with “Akyls” in the GY. Raymond uses “Legionnaire’s” effect to send “Akyls” to the GY and destroy “REBD”. Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Retro Dragon” (1700/1600) in her hand and Special Summons it in Defense Position. She then uses “Retro Dragon’s” second effect to Special Summon “REBD” from her GY in Attack Position. Raymond activates “Akyls” effect to destroy Clarissa’s facedown. Clarissa activates “Recall” to negate “Akyls” effect and allow Raymond to draw one card. Raymond Flip Summons “Dragunity Darkspear” (1000/1000). Clarissa activates Continuous Trap: “Discord”, which prevents Raymond from Synchro Summoning until after 3 of Clarissa’s turns. Raymond activates “Transmodify” and sacrifices “Legionnaire” to Special Summon “Dragunity Sentatus” (1800/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position. Raymond uses “Dragunity Senatus's” effect to discard “Dragunity Phalanx” and equip it with “Draunity Claymore” from his Deck. “Senatus” attacks and destroys “Retro Dragon”. Raymond activates “Darkspear’s” effect and sacrifices it to Special Summon “Tribus” from his GY in Defense Position. Raymond uses “Tribus” effect to mill “Dragunity Couse” from his Deck. He sets one card. Turn 4: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Swing of Memories” and Special Summons a second “REBD” from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa overlays her two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon “Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon” (2800/2400/ORU: 2) in Attack Position. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels